Rachel the Plaything
by Runningupthescore
Summary: Santana and Quinn both want Rachel and decide to capture her to make her theirs. But will Quinn let Santana have Rachel?
1. Chapter 1

**So this may or may not be a one shot**

**I don't own Glee**

Rachel stood helpless not knowing how to get out of her current predicament. She was in the Cheerios locker room bound standing up; her wrists were tied above her head and the chains were put on a hook on the low ceiling. Her ankles and knees were tied together and she had a piece of tape over her mouth. She had been this way for the past hour; she had been walking back from the choir room after Glee when she was grabbed from behind and chloroformed. When she came to she was bound and gagged as she was and had no idea what was going on.

While Rachel was thinking about her troubles, she did not hear the door to the locker room open and she did not see Quinn and Santana enter. They walked towards her and Rachel finally heard their footsteps and saw them a look of shock in her eyes. Both Santana and Quinn smiled at her.

"Hello Berry, we wanted to talk but you look a little tied up at the moment," Santana sneered

_What the hell is going here Rachel thought to herself?_

The next thing Rachel knew Santana came up from behind her and grabbed and squeezed Rachel's breasts in her hands, while Quinn cupped and fondled her butt. Rachel could not believe it she felt so violated but she was determined now to let these monsters see her cry. As she was thinking this Santana continued her speech.

"See Berry, me and Quinn have always found you attractive, even despite all the hideous clothes that you wear. You eyes just pop, your lips are just so full, and those legs, damn you got some nice legs. Quinn and I were fighting over who gets you and it wasn't going anywhere so we decided on this option. We are going to have our way with you Berry, and we are going to be extensive. We have been thinking of a while what to do with you if we found ourselves in situation. Now that we are there we plan to enjoy ourselves. So be nice Berry or we might have to be rough with you, well we be rough anyways, but more rough I guess" Santana said finishing her speech with a laugh as she finally let go of Rachel's breasts and walked out of the room. Quinn turned to follow her and Rachel thought she noticed a look of sympathy in her eyes but she knew she was mistaken. Quinn left and once again Rachel was alone in the room.

A little while later Rachel once again heard someone come into the room and saw it was Quinn. Quinn told her not to resist or else as she took Rachel's wrists down from the chain and removed the chains. She then handcuffed Rachel behind her back and untied the ropes around her ankles. She then ordered Rachel to move as she removed Rachel from the locker room.

Quinn then lead her down the hall to a back entrance that let out right at the main parking lot, She then put Rachel in a car that was by the door and as she drove off took the tape off Rachel's mouth.

"Quinn I demand that you release me at once, you cannot hold me against my will now pull the car over so I can get out." Rachel said still talking in paragraphs.

"I can't do that Rachel" Quinn told her

"And why not" Rachel asked

"Because Santana's family is part of Lima's worst gang and she going to come after you, I need to make sure your safe" Quinn said

"Why" Rachel asked

"Because I love you," Quinn told a shocked Rachel

**So this may or may not be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok this continues**

**I don't Own Glee**

Rachel just sat there in shock not knowing what to say. She had always thought that Quinn had hated her, and she felt that was a fair assumption based on her actions. She did not know how to process the information she was just given. She looked over to see that Quinn had a concerned look on her face.

"Look I know that was quite the bombshell and we can talk about this later, but right now we need to get us to safety. My family has a cabin in the woods just outside Lima that we can use." Quinn said with a determination that nothing would happen to Rachel.

Quinn and Rachel drove in silence to the cabin, when they got there Quinn untied the ropes from around Rachel's knees then took the handcuffs off of her. Quinn then led Rachel inside the cabin. The cabin itself was impressive it opened up to a large living room with a big fireplace in the center and a large bearskin run in front of it. Off to the side was a decent sized kitchen and on one side of the living room there was a staircase that led to four bedrooms upstairs. Rachel and Quinn made their way to the couch in the living room so they could talk, Rachel started first.

"Look Quinn I'm flattered that you find me attractive but I am straight, I am into guys, not girls." Rachel said

"Are you sure Rachel I'm sure I've felt something between us" Quinn replied

"Yes I am sure, and besides even if I was into girls why would I be with you? You kidnapped me Quinn; you held me against my will and were planning to rape me." Rachel spat our angrily.

"No Rachel it's not like that, I had to go along with Santana's plan because if I didn't she would have done it anyways and then I couldn't help you. I knew the only way to save you from her was to pretend to go along with the plan. Rachel you have to believe me, I swear I do love you." Quinn pleaded

"I'm sorry Quinn I don't think I can be with you" Rachel said

Quinn was hurt but she knew there was nothing more she could say right now, she told Rachel she understood and told her to take the biggest room at the end of the hall upstairs. Quinn then made her way to the kitchen to start dinner.

_Well I'm glad that over with, but Quinn does seems so sad about it, she does seem like a nice person and her behind is so lovely, wait what am I thinking I like guys not girls Rachel thought to herself. _

Back at the Lopez household Santana was livid. She had gone to check up on Rachel again only to find out she was gone. Security camera she set up around the area showed Quinn leading Rachel somewhere. She could not believe that Quinn would just take Rachel, Rachel was hers! She belonged to her! Santana gathered up her brothers and cousins to help her find the two of them, she would find them and she would punish them both. Quinn would be eliminated and Rachel would be dealt with in the proper manner, or yes she would be dealt with.

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Glee**

Unbeknownst to Santana, Quinn, and Rachel there was another group that was about to get involved in the situation. While Santana's gang was good at wrecking havoc among the citizens of Lima there was a force that seems to be hindering them as of late. This force was a group of guys who got together to help the city that they loved. And while they were ordinary high school students by day, by night they were the best crime fighters in Lima. This group was led by one Finn Hudson who after losing the baby fat he had his sophomore and junior year was now lean and muscular and well trained in several martial arts. His right hand man was one Noah "Puck" Puckerman who unlike Finn and his moves of finesse usually relied on his brute force to get the job done. The third man in their group was Mike, a lanky Asian fellow who like Finn knew martial arts well. The last member of the group was Artie who was the hacker of the group. In addition to the group members the "group's lair" was kept clean by the step-brother of Finn, Kurt Hummel.

Finn and Puck walked into their lair because Artie told them he had news, when they got there Artie told them that he had hacked into the cameras that Santana had set up at school and showed them footage of Rachel being taken and then a little while later being taken elsewhere why Quinn. Both Finn and Puck's blood boiled when they saw this, both of them were good friends with Rachel; she was like a sister to them. They both knew they had to get her back. They asked Artie if he knew where Quinn might take Rachel and Artie said he did not know at the moment but would work on it. Finn told him to work quickly and then he and Puck went to work out at their gym while they waited.

Back at Quinn's cabin, Quinn and Rachel had finished eating the vegan meal that Quinn had prepared and then both went to go change for the night. Rachel had borrowed a shirt and shorts from Quinn and was getting ready for bed as Quinn entered the room. She was wearing a pair of short shorts and a tank top that showed an abundant amount of cleavage.

_Good lord is she trying to kill me Rachel gulped_

Quinn and Rachel said goodnight and Quinn went back to her room. A little while later Rachel heard a noise and frightened she ran into Quinn's room.

"Sorry to bother you Quinn I just heard a noise from outside," Rachel said

"Oh it's just the wind but if you want you can sleep here if you like" Quinn replied

Rachel thought that would be better than sleeping alone and climbed into bed with Quinn, realizing Rachel was still scared Quinn put her arms around her and was hold Rachel so they were face to face. Before Quinn could stop herself she leaned down to kiss Rachel and surprisingly Rachel did not push her away.

When they pulled back from the kiss Quinn apologized but Rachel told her not too, this didn't feel wrong but Rachel wanted to take things slow. Quinn agreed and the girls spent the rest of the night in each others arms.

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Glee**

Quinn woke up the next morning very content, Rachel was still sleeping in her arms and had finally agreed to be hers. Rachel looked so very peaceful sleeping and Quinn didn't want to disturb her but her lips looked so inviting. Before Quinn could stop herself she started to kiss Rachel, it wasn't long after this that Rachel soon woke up and started to reciprocate the kiss. Soon both their tongues were fighting for dominance and Rachel decided to take the upper hand. She flipped Quinn on her back and held her hands down with her hands. She then stared to kiss her on her neck, then on her collarbone, moving down to her breast where she stopped to take one of Quinn's nipples in her mouth. She sucked on the nipple while Quinn moaned in delight; Rachel then moved her mouth down so she was kissing Quinn's inner thighs. She pulled down Quinn's shorts as she continues to place kisses on her thighs. Finally Quinn decided she could not take it anymore.

"Rach shop teasing me I need you inside me" Quinn panted

Rachel decided that Quinn's wish was her command and stuck three fingers inside Quinn at one time and was pleased as Quinn threw back her head and growled in pleasure and pain. She continued to thrust her fingers into Quinn as she licked her clit and it's wasn't soon after than Quinn was releasing her juices all over Rachel's face. After Quinn rode out her orgasm she just lay there as Rachel lapped up her juices.

After Quinn had rested for a while she decided it was her turn to take control and flipped Rachel on her back and pulled down her shorts quickly. Quinn decided to take it slower with Rachel than Rachel had with her. She put in one finger into Rachel and began to insert it in and out.

"Ohh so tight Rachel" Quinn exclaimed

"So tight for you baby" Rachel moaned in response

Quinn decided to add another finger and picked up the pace, it was not too long after that that Rachel had her release. When Rachel was finished Quinn crawled back up to her and collapsed in her arms.

Quinn and Rachel then got up to make breakfast. After it was done being prepared both Quinn and Rachel sat down to eat. Quinn could not remember a time where she was so happy. It seemed that every time she was at the cabin she was happy. In face last time she was here she Brittany and Santana had a great time. As soon as Quinn finished that thought she froze in horror. She forgot that Santana knew about this place and how Quinn used it as a sanctuary of sorts. She knew Santana would be on her way.

Quinn dropped her toast and told Rachel they had to get out of there because Santana knew where they were. Both girls grabbed their shoes and ran to the car outside. But before they could reach it they were both grabbed. Both girls seem terrified when Santana appeared with an evil smirk on her face. She didn't say anything as she walked up to Quinn and hit her across the face twice.

"Bitch you do not cross me you will pay for that. Alright take the blond bitch to the shed and leaver her there till I deal with her; and take Rachel into the house and put her in one of the bedrooms. I'll have fun with her first." Santana told her guards.

Quinn could only watch helplessly as Rachel was taken into the cabin.

**Please Review**


	5. Author's Note

**A/N: So this was supposed to be at the end of Ch 4 but I forgot to add it so here it is, Ch 5 should be up soon**

**I don't own Glee**

Rachel was dragged into the house and thrown onto the bed; before she knew it Santana was on top of her pinning her arms down and kissing her roughly. Rachel tried to fight it but Santana was too strong. Finally Santana got tired of fighting with Rachel and glared at her.

"Stop fighting me Berry and cooperate" Santana spat

"Or what" Rachel responded

"Quinn dies" Santana said with a smirk

Rachel knew she had no choice and when Santana kissed her again she just laid back and accepted it, she hoped Quinn would come save her.


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't Own Glee**

Inside the shed Quinn was handcuffed to a post while two guards watched her. Quinn knew she had to escape and save Rachel she just did not know how she was going to do it. Just then she heard a noise outside and the two guards watching her went to investigate. The next thing Quinn heard was the sounds of punches being thrown and when Quinn looked up she saw Finn, Puck, and Mike entering the shed.

"Alright Quinn, Mike will get you out of here while Puck and I get Rachel" Finn told her as he undid the handcuffs

"Like hell I'm coming with you," Quinn yelled

"Quinn don't be stupid let us do our job" Puck replied

"Guys I'm coming with you and that final so let's go now" Quinn responded.

The guys knew that they had not choice and so they made their way to the cabin with Quinn. As they approached the cabin they saw two guards by the door but Finn and Puck quickly took care of them. As they made their way inside they were not sure what room Santana and Rachel were in until they heard a scream.

"Damn it Berry I told you too cooperate, you wouldn't want anything to happen to Quinn now would you" Santana said as she glared at Rachel.

"Let her go now, bitch," Quinn said from behind Santana

Santana turned around and saw Quinn standing there; she wondered how she got out from the shed. No matter even if her guards were incompetent she would deal with Quinn herself. Santana lunged at Quinn but was quickly met by Quinn's fist. Santana fell to the floor and Quinn jumped on top of her and continued to swing at Santana over and over again she didn't stop until she felt someone pull her away.

"Quinn, she is knocked out stop before you kill her" Finn said as he hung on to Quinn.

"That bitch deserves it" Quinn replies

Finn held on to her until Quinn promised she would stop and when he let her go she made her way to Rachel and held on to her tightly.

"Are you ok?" Quinn asked

"Yeah she had not done anything yet, thank god you came in when you did" Rachel replied

"I love you" Quinn told Rachel

"I love you too" Rachel replied as she kissed Quinn.

Finn and Puck and Mike decided to give the girls some privacy and left the room.

Later that evening with Quinn and Rachel relaxing together at Finn's lair Finn went down to check on Santana, who was in one of the holding rooms in the basement, when he got there he discovered she was naked.

"Santana why are you clothes off" Finn asked

"I didn't feel like wearing them, smelled too much like Rachel

"Well I try to see if I can get you something else" Finn told her

As Finn turned to leave Santana grabbed his wrist

"Don't leave yet Finn spend some time with me" Santana said sultry

"Santana that's not a good idea" Finn said as he turned to face her

"Why not we always had a thing for one another and if I can't have Rachel perhaps I can have you" Santana said as she moved in to kiss Finn

When their lips touched Finn did not move away instead he grabbed Santana and moved her closer to him. Santana then undid his belt buckle and pulled his giant member out of his pants. Finn then pushed Santana against the wall and had his way with her until they both felt the sweet release they both needed. After they were done Finn laid out the blanket that was on the bed in the room and they both fell asleep in each other's arms. Finn knew he would have to figure out this situation but that was for the next day.

**What can I say I love me some Sinn**

**Please Review**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: So yes the Sinn at the end may have been a bit confusing but I've always thought they worked well together so I guess the Santana in this story is bi. It may be best for Santana to focus on so she can leave Rachel and Quinn in peace. **

**I don't Own Glee**

Finn awoke the next morning unaware of where he was, he wasn't in his usual bedroom and it took him a few moments before he realized he had spent the night with Santana in the holding cell, he remembered it being really good last night and come to think of it, it was feeling really good this morning. He looked down and saw that was because Santana was giving him a blowjob and the sight of her head bobbing up and down on his cock nearly made him jizz early, but a few thoughts of the mailman helped with that.

_Man what a good way to wake up Finn thought to himself_

When Santana felt him move she looked up to see he was awake and removed his cock from her mouth to talk to him.

So you enjoy that?" Santana cooed

"You know I was don't stop" Finn groaned

"I just thought that first we could figure this out" Santana said

"Santana it may be hard for us to be together if you are in jail" Finn thought

"Well if I go down I may have to bring Quinn down with me she did help me in the beginning after all so she probably would be in trouble too" Santana said

"That's probably true; alright fine if we don't turn you in you have to promise to leave them alone." Finn said

"Fine as long as I have something to keep me occupied" Santana said as she looked hungrily at Finn

Finn pushed her head back down on his cock and then laid back to enjoy himself.

After another round in the sack Finn left the holding cell and went to go talk to his team. They were all waiting in the conference room.

"Dude where were you all night" Puck said

"Umm yeah I was with Santana, we may be together now" Finn said

The other guys all started to yell at him at once and Finn had to calm them down to tell them the whole story. At the end the other guys agreed that Santana would be fine if she was with Finn and then told Finn he had to be the one tell Quinn and Rachel. Finn agreed and made his way to their room.

Rachel and Quinn were eating a breakfast of strawberries when Finn came in.

"Finn so nice to see you I never got a chance to say thank you" Rachel said

"Don't mention it" Finn replied

"So is Santana on her way to jail?" Quinn asked

"Not exactly" Finn said as he proceeded to tell them about what happen the previous night and the conversation he and Santana had this morning. When he was done Quinn looked livid.

"That bitch did what she did, nearly having her way with Rachel and now gets to walk" Quinn yelled

"Quinn she could take you down with her this seems to be for the best" Finn exclaimed

Quinn continued to yell and Rachel and Finn tried to calm her down, finally Rachel succeeded by kissing her and Finn decided to give them some time alone.

He decided to give them a day or so but knew soon they all would have to have a big talk together.

**Please Review **


End file.
